


Happiest Man on the Planet

by sunscreams



Series: Klance Week 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute Kids, Day 5: Flower/Planet, Kid Fic, Klance Week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunscreams/pseuds/sunscreams
Summary: After a long stretch and a yawn, Lance gets up, a soft smile on his face as he pads quietly down the hallway in the direction of the muffled giggles and hushed whispers. Lance pauses in the doorway to the kitchen as his heart melts.Lance is the luckiest man on the planet.





	Happiest Man on the Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Flower/Planet
> 
> This is three days late and sub-par at best. I am so sorry.

The first thing Lance registers when he wakes up, is the heavy smell of bacon wafting through the air. He takes a deep lungful, burrowing down into the sheets. Lance can’t help but smile at the gentle chirping of morning birds filtering in through the open window above his head, the sheer white drapes dyed golden in the morning sunlight. Muffled giggles and hushed whispers tumble down the hall clumsily, and Lance feels a fond smile soften his features. 

The space next to him is cold and empty, but Lance feels well-rested and relaxed, sleep clinging to his limbs and sticking his eyelids together. He curls around a cool pillow, breathing in the comforting smell of laundry detergent and Keith’s deep, woodsy scent. Lance can’t help the soft, content sigh that leaves him. He’s missed mornings like this; warm and quiet and cozy in the best of ways. Nowhere to be, no one to see, nothing to do—cozy. 

A cheerful child’s screech followed by a cacophony of ‘shh’s jolt Lance out of his dreamland. A different kind of warmth settles lowly in Lance’s chest and he thinks, maybe quiet mornings are overrated. 

After a long stretch and a yawn, Lance gets up, a happy smile warming his face. He pads quietly down the hallway in the direction of the muffled giggles and hushed whispers, pausing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Keith is standing at the stove, still in his pyjamas, cooking something while holding their 10 month old son, Jamie, easily on his hip. Emma, ever the precious six year old, is standing on a stool right beside Keith, absently stirring something pink and goopy. Her hair is falling out of it’s messy braid and she’s got some of her mixture wiped high on her cheek. 

“Emma be careful, honey, the stove is hot,” Keith says gently, pushing Emma’s bowl away from the stove.

“I know, Daddy,” Emma mumbles, hugging her bowl to her chest, “When are they gonna be done? I want go wake up Papa.”

“Pa-pa-pa-pa,” Jamie babbles, his sweet voice carrying high and loud through the quiet room.

Both Keith and Emma gently hush Jamie. “Jamie, be quiet, Papa is sleeping,” Emma whispers loudly, “And Daddy is taking forever to make the pancakes.”

“Hey, be nice to Daddy, it’s hard to make flower-shaped pancakes,” Keith bumps his hip lightly into Emma, and she lets out a little peal of giggles, bumping him back. That same warm and happy feeling from earlier blooms in Lance’s chest, leaving a large glowing blossom of utter fondness to live within him.

“The bacon has been done for, like, a million years already,” Emma groans leaning her head on Keith’s arm, and the blossom melts, leaving Lance feeling gooey and gay.

“Emma, if you’re hungry, you can have some,” Keith nods at the plate of bacon piled on the counter.

“No, I wanna eat with Papa in _bed_ ,” Emma says, matter-of-factly.

Keith chuckles lightly, “Okay, well these pancakes are almost done, and then you and your brother can go wake up your Papa.”

“What if Papa’s already awake?” Lance finally makes his presence known, taking a few steps into the kitchen, his dopey smile only growing as Emma and Keith both whirl around, Keith wielding a spatula and Emma a pink goopy spoon.

“Papa, no! You’re supposed to be sleeping!” Emma plops her spoon back into the bowl. 

“Papa!” Jamie exclaims, his arms outstretched towards Lance, a huge, gap toothed grin in place. Lance scoops Jamie into his arms as the others relax. Lance can’t help leaning down and rubbing his nose on Jamie’s little button, as the baby lets out peal after peal of delighted squeals.

“Well, how can I sleep when breakfast smells so good?” Lance pulls away from Jamie and drops a kiss onto the top of Emma’s head.

“Papa,” Emma whines, “Me and Daddy were tryna make you breakfast in bed.”

“Breakfast in bed?” Lance glances at Keith, the blossom from earlier glowing when their eyes meet, “What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion,” Keith says, trying for nonchalant as he breaks eye contact to flip a pancake, “Emma just had a really good idea.”

At this, Emma puffs up her chest, preening as she looks at Lance. “I wanted to make breakfast for you guys,” Emma chirps before promptly deflating, “But I needed help and Daddy was the only one who was waking up.”

“You sleep like the dead, babe,” Keith quips, sending a teasing smile over his shoulder to Lance, who’s heart skip-mises a beat.

“Emma, that’s very sweet of you to think of us,” Lance pointedly ignores Keith’s quip. “How about, me and you fix up some trays while Daddy finishes making the pancakes, and then we can all eat in bed?”

“Okay!” Emma chirps, hopping off her stool and bouncing her way into the pantry where the serving trays are kept.

Lance leans into the counter, sidling in next to Keith, “Good morning, lovely.” 

“Good morning,” Keith smiles back, turning his head to press a lingering kiss to Lance’s lips.

“Papa,” Emma calls form inside the pantry, “I need help!”

“Okay, baby,” Lance calls back, “I’ll be there in one second.” Lance places one more kiss on Keith’s lips, “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Keith lets a smile curl his lips, “Now go help our daughter before she crushes herself.” Lance pushes off the counter, sending Keith a salute before he drops Jamie—and a teether—into his high-chair.

“What’s the sitch, Eems?” Lance leans against the door to the pantry.

“I can’t reach,” Emma says, standing with her hands on her hips as she stares up at the serving trays on the third shelf.

“You can’t reach?” Lance says, humming thoughtfully, as if solving a riddle. “What if I did this—” and he leans down, grabbing Emma around her waist and hoisting her up onto his hip, all the while she squeals in delight. “Can you reach now?”

Emma reaches down slightly, grabbing two wooden trays, holding each tray by it’s handle, “Yup,” she chirps.

“Perfect,” Lance bumps her lightly, “Let’s get these bad boys bed and breakfast ready.”

“Yeah!” Emma cheers waving the trays in front of her as Lance carries her out of the pantry. 

He sets her down in the kitchen, “Okay, you go put those on the counter and get Daddy to help you with the plates. Your brother needs some cereal.”

“Okay,” Emma jumps over to her earlier spot as Lance pours some baby cereal onto Jamie’s place.

“And how’re you doing this morning, Jamie?” Lance gently pinches Jamie’s cheeks. Jamie doesn’t respond in words so much as he drops his teether and shoves a handful of cereal in his mouth, “Ooh, very good, that’s good to hear.”

“Papa,” Emma calls, “Come help me.”

Lance huffs out a laugh, “Your sister is so needy,” and then places a kiss on Jamie’s head, taking in a lungful of Jamie’s soft baby smell.

“Okay, Eems, what’re we doing?” Lance steps up behind her, the nickname rolling off his lips.

“We need three plates, and drinks and we need a little vase because I wanna put some flowers on it,” Emma says, matter-of-factly.

“Wow, flowers and drinks,” Lance whistles lowly, “This is really fancy, Emma.”

“Yup,” Emma quips and they begin setting the trays. 

They work in relative silence for a few moments only to be interrupted by Keith, “All the food’s ready.”

“Load us up, Daddy,” Lance says, managing to keep a straight face the whole time. Keith just rolls his eyes and starts dishing out pancakes and bacon. The pancakes are pink and poorly shaped into flowers. It’s messy, and some of them are a little overdone, but that bright ball of happiness blooms again in Lance’s chest. 

Emma plops one of her toy flowers in each of the small vases on the trays, before she takes a step back, her hands on her hips as she says, “Okay, we’re ready for breakfast in bed now,” and Lance melts, the happiest man on the planet.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on my [personal tumblr](https://sunscreams.tumblr.com) posting memes, or my [klance tumblr](https://klancend.tumblr.com) posting sick reblogs. Please interact.


End file.
